MHA:Endgame
by ZayZilla45
Summary: A world where 50% of every living creature has been vanquished, it effected many in the universe, many people lost friends... lost family...and lost a part of themselves, this affected Izuku Midoriya's life losing all hope he had left...until he was approached by individuals who said they can use his help
1. Authors note

Authors note: This my first ever Fan fiction and after seeing endgame and hyping over the next season of MHA coming out this fall I thought maybe I can do some awesome crossovers that I think are worthy of happening, hell it might not even be anime related entirely or even the marvel Universe so I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a Crossover between Avengers and MHA

Warning: Potential Spoilers are in this story and is pretty summarizes the entire endgame movie but with a few changes here and there, if you watch endgame or don't give 2 shits about spoilers be my guess


	2. Chapter 0:Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

**Authors notes: Here we go chapter 0 I don't have much to say i just hope for you guys to enjoy so enjoy**

_Japan 2018_

It was the big day, Izuku Midoriya after 4 years of attending UA high, he's finally reached the top. It was rough the past years from the first villain attacks to seeing the end of All Might's career come to a forceful end to the hands of All for One to finally confronting and defeating All for One once and for all!

Izuku couldn't believe that all happen in the past 4 years, and not everything would be worth it in the end. Midoriya was wearing his usual green hero suit hesitanting a bit, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he waited in the locker room. The locker room door suddenly opens

A voice soon called out to midoriya

"Young Midoriya, it's time" said a familar voice

Midoriya then turned his head smiling at the skinny figure as it was All Might wearing his usual camo green jeans and a white T shirt.

He smiled back at Midoriya as he stood up getting ready as All Might lead him towards the entrance to the arena where the graduation ceremony was being held where there were thousands of people sitting around the arena with a stage showing a ramp across it where the students are suppose to walk through to get their honorary lisence of a pro hero.

Present Mic was introducing every single person who made it to being a pro hero, From Bakugo to kirishima and many more...well except mineta.

All of them got their own lisence to show and wear proudly as a pro hero.

And now it was Midoriya's turn

"And now for last and certainly not least, he has shown great magnitude of chrisma, being All Might's mentor for 4 years, the man that defeated the all mighty villain All for one, ladies and gentlemen, UA student of the year IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!" Izuku walked out being cheered by thousands walking down ramp while being appaulsed by his former classmates and friends.

Bakugo of course wasn't clapping at all which made midoriya stop a bit as they both glared each other down for a good 30 seconds as Bakugo then smirked giving a bit of a thumbs up with Izuku responding with one of his own as well finally getting to the stage to earn his Pro Hero Lisence.

Present Mic offered his lisence to Midoriya, Midoriya then raises his arm up in excitement to the crowd.

All of a sudden...something was off.

Midoriya couldn't explain but something about the atmosphere was giving him goosebumps feeling the wind rise up so suddenly.

Then a loud bang was heard sounding like Present Mic dropped his signature Microphone making Midoriya turn around to see Present Mic fading into dust as the whole arena went quiet from utter shock.

Midoriya not believeing his eyes backed away in pure fear as he started looking around as other people in the crowd started disappearing into dust as well.

The Crowd started freaking out as midoriya then heard screams from his class's direction looking over to see kirishima disappear to dust, then Kaminari,then Sero, Momo, Mina, Toru, and Urakaka as she slowly started to form tears looking at Midoriya before fading away in the wind

"D-deku..." Midoriya was haunted by the voice as he looked over at bakugo who was crying as well disappearing into dust before his eyes

Midoriya fell onto his feet breathing fast not even knowing whats going on as midoriya saw All might laying on one knee.

Midoriya got up on his feet and ran towards him with all of his strength "W-why is this happening whats going" Midoriya questioned utterly shocked and emotional for what he just saw.

All might looked up "i-i don't know...Young Midoriya..." All might said in such pain as he looked at his hand seeing that its slowly fading into dust.

He was next

Midoriya stared on with emotion and shock "No...No...Stay with me...All might..." He wrapped his arms around him trying not to let him go.

All might hugged back getting the feeling this will be his last hug he'll give to the green hair boy "I'm sorry young midoriya..." he said as he slowly fades into dust in Midoriya's arms "ALL MIGHT!!" He screamed in terror

Midoriya not believeing this is happening slam his fist on the floor slapping himself "Cmon!!! Cmon!!!!!! This is just a nightmare...It's j-just-" Midoriya stuttered as he fell onto his knees laying his face onto the floor starting to sob

_Wankanda 2018_

The remaining avengers regroup after seeing the disaster before their eyes

Warmachine looked at Steve Rogers sitting in front of what remains of Bucky the winter soldier

"Whats going on...What's happening?" Rhodes asked noticing that many of the other avengers disappeared without a trace

Steve Rodgers then looks up in realizing that...they lost, Thanos accomplish his long awaiting goal and the earth's mightest heroes, the defenders of humanity failed to save everyone "oh god" Steve Rodgers whispered to himself showing pure dread and depression of the biggest loss the Avengers ever had

**Authors Notes: And thats the end of that,how did i do for a first chapter? Lemme know and I'm not a busy guy so you'll see more chapters sooner than you think, see you when we get to main focus on the story**


	3. Chapter 1: It all begins

**Authors Note: Wow my last chapter did so well, alot of people followed this story and favorited it, I see this as an absolute accomplishment on my end,that's why I'll be doing chapter 1 where it begins**

_Avengers HQ 2018_

It was 25 days after the encounter with thanos and the incident, Both Romanoff and Steve were looking at a device that was owned by Nick Fury showing that this device is sending some sort of S.O.S to somebody.

"Are you sure this belongs to Nick Fury? It could be a kid's video game console" Rhodey said, believeing that theres nothing deep to the device or any meaning to it whatsoever

"I recognize Fury's equipment, I've seen it before. Fury wouldn't just have this and not have a meaning to it, I know Fury too well this must a distress call for help" Steve said not taking his eyes off the device

Rhodes crossed his arms "Well what could it be sent to, I don't remember him ever telling us that we have a new avenger" He said

"I was looking through Nick's files and notes he left behind, whatever this thing is, it helped him a long time ago" Romanoff explained looking onto the device

Suddenly out of nowhere the device shuts down "Whats happening why did it stop?" steve asked as Banner went to check on it

"It seems to have shut down on its own" Banner said observing the device as Steve crossed his arms "I thought we bypassed the battery" Steve Commented

"We did but it just shuts down" Bruce said holding the device

Steve wasn't ready to give up yet "Turn it back on, send the signal again" Steve ordered "Steve we don't know what this even is, are you sure this what will be able to help us?" Banner asked as Romanoff stepped up to the both of them "Fury had sent this signal before he disappeared, he knew what he was doing, Banner just let me know when you'll get a signal on that thing" Romanoff said turning around coming face to face with a blonde woman

This woman was fairly short in height,but seemed to be wearing a red and blue suit that also looks like armor, with the symbol of her chest being the same symbol as the one on the device "Where's Fury?" The female asked with a serious and determined face

_Japan 2018_

Midoriya was sitting in his own room in his apartment building with pure silence not even a single sound from outside, Midoriya had a Rectangular Picture of all of his 1A Classmates feeling himself getting depressed every second, it almost felt like his heart was gonna fall off and shatter into pieces

Midoriya's Room opened showing his mother Inko coming in to serve him breakfast seeing him looking at the picture, laying down the food on the table next to his bed sitting down next to him comforting him

"Izuku...I know how hard it is for you to lose so many people but things will get better in the end...I promise" she said holding his hand as Midoriya held it as well going into a sad smile looking at her worried mother

"Is that breakfast?" he asked as Inko looked on with tears in her eyes seeing her precious Izuku smile for her as she gave him his food "I hope you enjoy" Inko said kissing him on the cheek leaving the room

Maybe she was right, Things could get better in the end he just have to more positive and do what All Might said to him 'Even in the most darkest situations you have to be there to give the people a smile to show that they have faith" Midoriya knew exactly what to do as he grabbed his hero suit

_Planet Unknown 2018_

There was a beautiful landscape, A sunny sky, beautiful plants and flowers, the sound of the smooth calm wind breezing through the grass, it felt right at home, It was perfect to rest to watch a graceful universe as thanos sat on the porch of his newly built Hut looking at the sunrise.

However that smile on his face slowly turn into a slight frown coming to a realization. If the remaining avengers find him they'll use the stones to bring people back, making his success seem nothing, thanos knew exactly what to do as he held the gauntlet up "It has to be done.." he said to himself as he snapped his fingers once more making a sonic wave across the planet

**Authors Notes: And end of the chapter, I'm getting better at this the more I do it, so I hope you enjoy this chapter **


	4. Chapter 2: Blood Shifter

Authors Note: By the looks of it, a lot of people are enjoying this story, also yes I know the chapters are a bit short but I'm trying my best to atleast make them more longer and detailed just bear with me

Space 2018

A spaceship drifted by in the middle of what looks to be nowhere contained two passengers and those 2 were nebula and Tony Stark playing a game of mini football, Nebula of course didn't know how to play but Tony slowly taught her and she was starting to get better at this eventually winning a round

"Congratulations you won..." he said holding out a hand for nebula as she shook it as well "it was...fun..." Nebula was taught alot of things that even her father never taught her, the meaning of socializing, taking care for one another and looking out for each other, The human race could be the weakest race in the universe but they have intelligent minds and have a world of how people are suppose to treat each other, she wonders if this is what gamora felt when she was with Quill for years, Quill probably taught her the same as she has which is why she turned away from her father because their father never treated them both better, only equally and as people who just work for him and not just his daughters, Nebula even thought of how stupid she was to get her father's words to go through her like he actually had feelings for her but didn't, he may of had more feelings for gamora which is why he had the soul stone in the first place...If only she didn't try to kill her father herself would gamora still be alive and none of this crisis could've happened? she didn't know for sure but for now she now relys on trying to survive but also worry for the health of Stark because...honestly he looks like shit, he's getting very pale, his eyes have such heavy bags underneath almost like he never had sleep and his structure showed he wasn't eating as much, he's gotten thin to the point where she can almost see his shoulder bone and a bit of skull, she has to help him all she can because if she doesn't she loses her one trip to ever escaping the hell hole known as space.

_Earth 2018_

Steve was talking to the mysterious blonde woman who named herself Carol but other planets named her Captain Marvel "So you can go that fast into space? Why did it take you a bit to get here" Steve asked wonder what took her so long yet she can get to earth in no time at all.

Cpt Marvel looked on "the signal was weak and hard to locate but i found my way thanks to how long it was going but I'm here and it looks like I'm too late...Fury is gone...and half of the population is gone"

Steve looked at her sighing "he already sent the signal as the crisis took place and now we're trying to find a way we can go and find thanos and use his stones to bring back everyone"

Cpt Marvel shrugged "if its that easy then i have no problem of finding him...i just have to make sure to go for the head" she said glaring at Thor who was still haunted that he didnt finish thanos off when he had to, even with stormbreaker he was still stubborn enough to make him suffer where he could've decapitated him right there and then

"ahem you said you can go to space fast right?" said a voice making Cpt Marvel turn around to see a small raccoon. This was Rocket, a member of the guardians of the galaxy "yes what is it to you?" she asked the little guy

"Thor back there told me Stark went with Quill and the others on another planet to fight thanos, and that's my ship, so is it too much to ask if you can find them?" He asked the blonde "Sure,what does the ship look like" Rocket started giving her details of the ship as she nods "as for what this stark guy looks like?" Rhodey stepped in to answer that "Middle age man, Short hair, goatee, looks like a modern day rich douchebag you won't miss him really and he has a glowing light on his chest" She nods stepping outside as Rocket yelled out

"you better bring my baby back in perfect conditions or else we'll have problems lady" she nods as she storms into the sky in such speed unable to keep up with simple eye movement.

_Japan 2018_

It was late at night even though the snap happened and people disappeared criminals were still a huge problem, but more villains saw as more an advantage since alot of Pro Heroes have disappeared as a door slammed opened at a Forensics laboratory as a bloody injuried innocent civilain flew out from the doorway onto the floor with a bunch of people with similar matching outfits with some weird looking half masks came out as one of them finish off the dying man on the ground getting some crates into a van and driving off

A shadow of a person was standing on top of a building and he was looking over at the van seemingly is about to follow it as the van enters a warehouse and then closing the doors leading the van in as one of them came out of the group and started to speak "Boss...we have those blood samples you requested, all of them blood samples of other pro heroes and others around the city" he says as a figure with a hood approaches the crates

The person was definitely female but her face wasn't shown due to the hood's shadow overcasting her face as she opened it grabbing a blood vial from one of the crates "Excellent...with this much blood we can easily start doing what All for One tried to accomplish" she said giggling sounding awfully familar

Suddenly the lights of the warehouse start flickering as the woman looked around "So it is true...there is a man whos going around killing villains" she said as she's heard of a Man who popped out of nowhere since the snap that started killing villains everywhere in japan, on the news he was claimed a vigilante with rumors going around that he use to be a former member of the earth's mightest heroes...the avengers as the lights go out hearing grunts and screams then the lights turning back on

All of the men working for the woman layed there dead, chopped in half or sliced into pieces "I'll have to admit...you sure have a taste when it comes to killing" she said looking at the figure standing at the light the figure then point his sword towards the woman

"Blood Shifter...a former member of the league of villains and a well known criminal here in this city...getting your head will serve a nice bounty" he said glaring at her the man wearing of what looks like a modern ninja look except with yellow streaks on the outlines of the costume

"And you're Ronin...I presume and please blood shifter is just a name civilians say at the fright of me just call me...-" she removed her hood showing a familiar woman,she had blond hair with a hairstyle that she had before with her eyes being a bright amber color wearing a mask that had tubes that she uses to activate her quirk "Himiko Toga" she said grinning

"Well I don't care what the fuck your name is because I'm gonna instantly forget it when your blood poors onto the cold floor" Himiko laughed a bit "Funny I was just about to say the SAME THING!" she charges at Ronin with a long dagger as Ronin deflected it with his own sword holding against each othef as they had a blade fight.

Himiko was too fast to hit and made it difficult to hit her, but Ronin was too hard to hit considering his armor and his major defense, Himiko jumped all around the place trying to catch an opening for ronin as she bounces across the wall slashing towards Ronin. Ronin barely escapes the slash but it left a cut on his right cheek as Himiko giggled creepily "How did that feel hu-" a arrow suddenly comes towards her as she moved out the way, the arrow sticking to the wall "W-what!" she says as she had a blade up to her neck

"It's over...You're no more" Ronin said as Himiko shook realizing she might die here after all she's done to bring the league of villains redemption it looks like it was the end of the road for her. She closed her eyes about to accept her death as a huge crash was heard as Ronin turned around seeing Midoriya standing there

"I finally caught you in the act!" He said as he had an angered look on his face Himiko gasped blushing "Ahhhh~!! Izuku baby i knew you'd come for me!" she said as Ronin smacked her knocking her out as he puts her down on the floor "You don't understand what's going on here kid...the world has changed" He said putting his sword back on his back

Midoriya clinched his fist "That doesn't mean you have to kill people Hawkeye" the name echoed in Ronin's head as he instantly got pissed "DO NOT EVER...MENTION THAT NAME..." Midoriya looked on "Look what happened to you...you went from being an Avenger to killing for money...what caused you to do this?" Ronin looked on as he reached his back "It's none of your concern" He said as he threw down a smoke bomb making his escape "HEY!!" Midoriya yelled out going after him as Toga woke up seeing that the two of them are distracted as she ran away escaping (**she's gonna be part of another spinoff Crossover you can guess what it could be**) Midoriya was on Ronin's tail going from rooftop to roof top using one for all to get closer as Midoriya tackled him as they both started to have a fist fight but Midoriya kept his guard down and Ronin gained the upper hand jumpinf off onto an alley way with midoriya soon following after "You can't run forever!" Midoriya screamed out as suddenly Ronin threw something against the wall making izuku pass right by causing him to get shocked and fall on the floor "Sorry kid...I got better things to do than just hang around in a wild goose chase...we'll probably meet again...depends if its for a bounty or we bump into each other" he said jumping off a building disappearing from sight as midoriya stood panting as he slammed his fist on the ground in anger "Dammit!!" Ronin was very known and was on the police's radar for quite some time, of course midoriya was pissed that he couldn't even capture a villain and he's suppose to be the Number 1 ranked pro hero.

He then sighed relaxing a bit. He'll catch him eventually but for now he's calling it a day. He's gotta rework a team and see how it goes.

**Authors Note: Man I went deep into this one, and I'm absolutely proud of this chapter and yes Toga will be back in a spinoff but with a crossover with another Marvel character who will it be? well We will give you 1 hint...wait did i say we? hm weird,well guys thanks for reading had a blast doing this chapter **


	5. Chapter 3: Time to Assemble

**Authors Note: I swear I'm too much fun with this story, I always thought it would be stressful trying to get these stories out but it's not really what it seems,anyways I'll try to make longer chapters but I'm not making any promises.**

_Japan 2018_

Midoriya was waiting in UA high's auditorium waiting a bit, he was sitting on a chair with other chairs in a circle, if he was gonna do some pro hero work he needed the help he can, so he put a flyer everywhere in the city to see if any pros are interested in the whole team idea, but it seems nobody came, he started to think, maybe he should've waited a few weeks or more as he was about the stand up as the door opens, midoriya looking up.

"Deku? you wanna make a team? but I don't get you're ranked number 1 but yet you want help?" asked mount lady standing at the doorway approaching the stage area with midoriya looking on seeing that this is a good start so far as he explained his actions.

"Let's be honest ever since we lost our friends and allies the criminal rate in japan skyrocketed and to make things much worse we have Ronin killing them one by one, this is getting serious and it's starting to become that no hero is safe anymore, that's why I wanna form a team so we can help this crime rate go down onto a balancing rate enough for pros to be safe and not be over run by the many gangs running around" Mount Lady had a finger on her chin thinking "So you want to make up a team like the avengers?" Midoriya responded back "wait no no, not like the avengers, different...a team that can get things done and make the world more safe" Mount Lady looked on with a straight "So basically the avengers?" she asked again as Midoriya sighed "Yes...but its not like we're gonna have 50 members, I just need atleast a few more people maybe atleast 3...Where's midnight is she around?" Midoriya asked.

Mount Lady looked down with dread and anger on her face "she disappeared with the rest of them..." Midoriya looked on feeling bad, whatever was this situation it really affected the whole town or maybe the whole country majorly than other places, Midoriya put a hand on her shoulder as she looked over smiling a bit "We'll be doing what's best for them and make them proud...I promise"

Footsteps was heard as a Pink haired woman with eyes that looked like aim sights stepped in. It was Mei Hatsume the mechanical engineer entering the place as she smirks "Sounds like somebody wants my babies to help a buddy help...well i gotcha covered pal" Midoriya smiled looking on "Glad you can make it!" Mei smirked looking back "I bought a old friend for you from America" Midoriya was confused as a hand that felt cold landed on Midoriya's shoulder as Midoriya looked over his eyes widened

It was Todoroki!! "Todoroki! You're alive!!" he said as he was shocked that todoroki didn't snap out of existence, since Midoriya defeated all for one, Todoroki wanted to move on with his life and become a hero in america "And I can say the same for you...look I may have called you All Might's love child when I was confused but you certainly are becoming close to it" Midoriya chuckles as he asks "What brung you here?" Todoroki looked on as he looked down "that 'incident' took my mom and dad away from me including my brothers and sisters...well except for one" he said looking back as dabi approached them, since these years dabi has changed dramatically, his purple burned marks were slowly turning back into his normal skin and his hair was red instead of the black hair he used to have since the league of villains "Good to be back here...even though this place brings bad memories" Dabi said as todoroki looked at him "I know but you'll get use to it" Todoroku said

Midoriya gave a huge smile seeing that his team was made "This is gonna be great!" All of them smile thinking the same thing "What should we call ourselves though? The new avengers?"

Midoriya sighed heavily "We're not the avengers!" Mei looked on "I mean the Big 3 really wanted to call themselves the avengers one time since they were popular in school" Midoriya suddenly perked up "I got it!! The great 5!!" Dabi sweatdropped "That sounds super generic and uncreative" Todoroki commented "Why struggle for a name why can't we just be a group of heroes that'll work together to bring down every big baddie on the street" Midoriya nods "Well then lets get to it!" and from there on out this team would go on to help clean these streets in these coming years.

_ Space 2018_

Tony was sitting there in front of his iron man helmet slowly reaching and pressing on it as it recorded him for a message to send to pox in case he dies in the emptiness of space which might most likely happen

"Is this thing on...Pox if you someone how finding this and see this, don't think bad about this, I know you said to not to pull anymore surprises but I wanted to pull this very last one, part of the journey is the end...it's made me think of all I've done in life like in the beginning...god it felt so long ago, I worked my way out of that cave, became iron man and realized I loved you...water and food ran out yesterday...Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning...and when I drift off I'll dream about you...it's always you..." he said turning off the helmet as he layed back on the wall slowly closes his eyes as nebula looked on getting a blanket and put it over him, as stark almost seem to pass out and die from starvation a shiny light started emerging closer and closer to the ship as Stark opened his eyes looking out the window of the ship to captain marvel smiling back at him.

_Avengers HQ 2018_

The rest of the Avengers step out of the headquaters looking up with Pepper since she's been called that Cpt Marvel was bringing him back home, soon enough she arrived with the ship planting it down with nebula helping stark get off the ship

Steve the first one to approach him "Stark man...good to have you back buddy" Tony looked back as he was a bit emotional "...I lost the kid" Tony said refering to Peter Parker Aka Spiderman who also disappeared due to the snap as pepper came in to hug him as they took him back into the headquarters putting him on a wheelchair to help him ease up a bit

_20 minutes later_

"As you can see from the many people from this crisis, Thanos did...exactly what he said what he was gonna do" Romanoff said showing hologram images of all the fallen avengers that disappeared into dust with tony even seeing Peter with him trying to contain himself as Tony hopped on right away with the questions "Where is he now" Steve replied "We don't know once he did it, he used the gauntlet again to disappear without a trace" Tony sighed knowing they went into a dead end as he looked at Thor and pointed "What's up with him?" he asked "He feels horrible because he thinks it's his fault...I mean it is but he really thought he got thanos until everything went to hell" Steve then asks "What happened at the planet how did thanos get the timestone from strange" Tony looked up "Strange gave it to him instead of keeping it safe like he said he did" Steve asked more "did he say any hints or anything" Tony replied back saying "He said that there was no other way..." Steve crossed his arms "Look where were you where I needed you? When I needed you the most you weren't there!" He stood up as Rhodey tried to calm him down "You said you'll be there and you was never there, you never was and all of you thought making a world guarded with my tech was a bad idea!" Rhodey Stepped in "It was when ultron attacked" Tony interupts "That's besides the point! Steve remember what you said that if we'll win together,and if we lose...we'll do that together too?...well guess what this was never 'together' " he said as he ripped out his arc reactor giving it to steve "you put this on, find thanos...and hide..." Tony started to faint as the rest catch as 5 more minutes go by

"He'll be fine, Banner gave him something to ease him up, he won't be up until hours" Captain Marvel then looked on "Well while you do that I'll be back" Steve looked on "Where are you going?" Captain Marvel replied back "To kill thanos" Romanoff stopped her "Look we can't just let you go on your own, we usually do this as a team and you need us to go find him" Cpt marvel gave a serious look "I can find him myself I know a few people who might know where he is" Nebula entered the room "I know where he is...ever since I looked up to my father, he always explained his goal...and that was go relax in a garden"

Rocket stepped in "well then you find this interesting then" he turned on the hologram of the earth "as you guys all know when thanos snapped his fingers it sent some sort of shockwave people never seen like it...then 3 days eariler today a similar wave happened on a planet not too long from here" Romanoff bent over observing the hologram planet "he used the stones again" Banner then approach them "look we don't know what we're getting at if we approach this" Cpt marvel then interrupted "Well lets go get kill him,it's a better time to do it now" Steve looked at her "How do you know this time will be better than the last time?" Cpt marvel crossed her arms "because before you didn't have me" Rhodey then commented "Look girl...everyone is on that superhero life, also speaking of which where have you been when all of this was happening" Cpt Marvel looked back him "there are a lot of planets that are always in danger and unfortunately none of you are on them" Thor saw this going on as he stood up approaching the blonde as turned towards him, Thor then lifted his right arm making stormbreaker go in his hands with Captain Marvel not even flinching from it with thor looking on "I like this one" he said as he chuckled a bit, as Steve nods in agreement "Let's go get this son of a bitch"

**Authors Notes: Man now that was a good chapter, i wasn't able to get all the lines from the movie but i tried to make sense out of all of it, I hope you guys love this chapter, Next chapter will focus more on the avengers than Midoriya and his Group, i know it's a bit slow but I'm trying my best to make it feel connected, thanks to Ronin that can happen thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 4: Settling the Score

**Authors Note: Here we go with the next chapter, I was a bit busy today but I totally didn't forget about you guys...oh I forgot to mention that sometimes I fuck up with the grammar, sometimes it's easy to miss and others made facepalm realizing I should keep reminding myself to look over my words. Now enough of my little rant let's continue on with the story!**_ Avenger HQ 2018 _

Rocket was just getting the ship ready as the other avengers gear up in their outfits ready to go finally kill the mad titan that started this whole mess in the first place.

Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Carol, Thor, Romanoff, Rhodey, and Nebula began enter the ship strapping themselves in as Rocket turned to look at all of them "Ok Who here has never been to space" with Rhodey, Romanoff, and steve raising their hands "Alright you better not puke on my ship or else you're gonna clean it when we get back home...well if we're still alive that is" He said as they soon sped into hyper speed.

In no time at all they made it to the planet as it seemed for very odd and too friendly, maybe thanos knows they were coming as Cpt Marvel flew out of the ship "I'll scout the planet" she said as she flew off, Romanoff then looks at Steve looking at a locket of peggy closing it as he sighed "This gonna work steve" Romanoff said in confidence as Steve replied "I know it is...because I don't know what to do if it doesn't" he said knowing this will go either way: they kill thanos and win, or Thanos will kill them with no hope left of the universe's population.

Cpt Marvel soon came back to the ship to give a rundown of whats going on "There's no satilites...no ships...not even a sign of others on the planet...it's just him" She said

_Planet Unknown_Thanos was going through a plantation seemly picking out vegetables and others in his farm. Thanos really meant it by his words that after he was done he can finally rest and watch over the balanced universe in his mind. Thanos managed to get enough vegatables and fruits in his cloth using it as a sack limping back to his small hut entering inside. He didn't have much to look at, he only had a fire place ready to cook some sort of soup as he mashed the fruits and veggies into the bowl of soup adding some salt as he put it down on the fire place sitting down in front of it. The sunray peeking out his hut seemed a bit too bright today for some reason as he looked up to see if he had another from the rain in this planet as suddenly Cpt Marvel storms in with her blasts as thanos tried blocking it with the gauntlet but Cpt Marvel tackled him down and put him in a sleeper hold tight enough so he couldn't move. Before thanos can get her off warmachine,Romanoff, and Bruce in the hulkbuster held him down by his limbs with Thor crashing in right after using stormbreaker to cut right through thanos's hand making it come off to get the gauntlet off his possession, Thanos than screamed in pain after getting his hand getting chopped off. Steve soon enters the hut with Rocket turning over the gauntlet seeing that the stones are gone as rocket looked up at Steve whispering "oh no..."

Steve didn't lose hope though as he approached the injured mad titan "Where are they?" Steve asked getting silence from the titan himself as Cpt Marvel choked him harder "He asked you a question!" Thanos finally had the urge to speak "You cannot fix your own failures yet here you are back to me" he said as Steve asked again "Where are the stones?!" he yelled "They're destroyed" Rhodey then Commented "you used the stones just to 2 days ago!" Thanos then looked at all of them "I used the stones to destroy the stones, after balance was corrected i knew the stones had no need to be useful...so I snapped my fingers once more to destroy them, it was done but doing so almost killed me." he coughed as he sat there "...I am inevitable.."

Rhodey was angry and confused "c-come on, the stones must be here somewhere if we tear this place down, he can't be telling the truth can he" Nebula then walked in the hut "My father was taught many things...lying wasn't one of them" Thanos suddenly looked up surprised at Nebula and her words "Thank you daughter...you actually understand...maybe I treated you to harsh-" Thor yelled as he used stormbreaker to cut off his head with the body laying limp on the floor, Thor breathing heavily in rage with everyone looking shock "What did you do?..." Rocket asked with Thor relaxing himself

"I went for the head.."

The room was silent of what has transpired, with thor looking at everyone, He finally did what he wanted to do since a month ago, but he wasn't happy...he didn't get to save everyone after all, the stones disappeared and will never likely return, meaning nobody can come back and he know it was all his fault as he walks out of the hut with all the other avengers watching him as the sun set on the planet, Today was a victory but turned out disappointing with no point and nothing different to accomplish...this was the end of the road.

_Japan 2018 _

Midoriya was looking over the news hearing the announcment of the avengers finally giving thanos what he deserves, of course he was happy but was it all worth it? Midoriya really wanted to think it through as todoroki puts down a crate of files on the table of the room midoriya then turned to ask "What's with the files?" Todoroki replied "these are all descriptions of the villains in japan today including a file on Ronin...right now Ronin is out of the picture" Midoriya looked up "What do you mean?" Todoroki answered "My sources are saying he's been spotting in mexico, hanging over there for a bit and take care of gangs there, we are not sure when he will be back in tokyo but my sources say he will return another time" he said as Mei Hatsume walked in "Guys check this out" she said pulling out a small device as midoriya observed it "Um mei...what is this?" Mei chuckled a bit "It's my new baby, it can Caculate a destination where you wanna go so lets just say you wanna go and find Osaka" she said typing it in the device as the device showed the direction of Osaka with navigations "so you made a GPS so what?" Mei looked on "It even tell you where someone's been at what time...for example we can locate the rest of the league of villains and what they have been up to" she typed in league of villains as it showed many links showing other members are still around terrorizing the streets as midoriya looked on in excitement "YES!! Mei you're a genius, A weird machine addicting Genius!!" Mount soon looked on "I guess it's time to whoop some ass then...I'm down" Mount Lady said as she cracked her knuckles with midoriya nodding at everyone "Let's get some work done!" Midoriya yelled as they the rest of them cheer on

_????_A van was shown in some sort of storage with metal fences as the walls, A little rat was roaming around the pile of junk and garbage as it got on the van sniffing on some sort of remote, the rat sniffed it making its nose press on the button as the van started to power up with a huge sound making a light form in the back of the van

**Authors Note: another chapter that I see as an absolute win, I never thought my story would get so much attention to it and earn so many follows and favorites, you guys sure are awesome, alright so I will start making this other spinoff before I write the next chapter, it will have toga in it as it will be a anti hero storyline with a very popular marvel character as the main protagonist, like I said you can guess who it is but for now see you next time and thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 5: 5 Years later

**Author's Note: Hey guys before we get this story started I want you guys to check out the introduction of The Symbiotic Villian Alliance, explaining piece by piece of what I'll do, and before you ask whether or not a lemon would be in story and thats a solid yes but the thing is i do not know when I'll add it in, maybe this chapter...because they gotta meet up with stark in the next chapter and mei is point key factor into this plan and I felt like I accidentally connected Mount lady and Midoriya too well up to the point where I think it'll be a good idea to make a bit of a relationship going on but not too major anyways lets begin** **(Update: I'm removing the lemon since i feel it's out of place and I'll remove any mention of it, I'll do lemons when readers are fine with it with that being said continue on with the story) **

NYC Storage Unit 2023

As the van powered up to the max suddenly the van's backdoors swung open making a guy fly out landing in the pile of garbage that was laying there next to the van. It was Scott Lang in his Antman suit taking deep breaths of staying in the quantum realm for 5 hours, he took off his helmet as he looked around "Hope?" Scott called out realizing where he is as a security guard looks at the camera feed seeing Scott holding out a sign that said 'Help'. Scott was soon release out of the place strolling through the streets starting to notice that there isn't too many people around. There wasn't even cars in the streets stopping by a electric pole filled with many lost posters, all of them mostly adults and a few teenagers. A kid on a bicycle stroll by as Scott called out "Hey kid..." the kid then looking back at Scott "What the hell happen here?" The kid didn't answer as he seem to give out a slight sniffle almost like he was about to burst into tears as he kept going. Something was clearly wrong here, Scott need to figure things out and needed to see if he can get all the help he can heading to a cemetery. There tall memoriams took place. All of them read the people that disappeared during the snap as Scott came to a realization. Could it be true that his daughter Cassie could've have disappeared too, this scared him as he ran to many of the memoriums trying to read for Cassie but what he found worse sunk his heart, Hank Pym and Hope Pym's names were on those memoriams. Something was odd and made him question how long he was gone as he saw his name on their even though he was standing right there. He needed to get back home and that's what he did running towards his house and banging on the door. A full minute later the door open showing a familiar face to Scott,as she put her hands on his cheeks about to cry as she muttered "Dad..." Scott knew it was his daughter "Cassie?" They both embrace for a hug as Scott gave her a look smiling "...You got so big" he joked as they laugh hugging each other once again

_Avengers HQ 2023_

Romanoff was speaking to the other avengers, Rocket, Cpt Marvel, T Challa's Loyalty to the throne, and Rhodes discussion things about the situations of the planet and whats going on, Cpt Marvel keeping an eye on the universe for any potential threat, Rocket seeking support and intel that goes to Cpt Marvel, T Challa's Royalty talking about earthquakes being reported near their oceans and seeking to not do anything about it since it's a natural occurance.

"This may be the last time you seen me in a while. I have alot to do that needs to be taken notice." Cpt Marvel said as Rocket looked over "What? Getting another haircut?" he said joking as Cpt Marvel glared at him for the joke as romanoff politely tells them the communicator is still open if anybody has anything major to say as all except rhodes ended the call with romanoff looking on at rhodey "How is it over there in mexico?" she asked as Rhodey cleared his throat "Another incident happen, a bunch of gang members dead in one room" Romanoff looked on making a sandwich "Then clearly it was an attack of a rival gang" rhodey responded "That's the thing, the rival gang has also been slaughtered the same way...Romanoff...you know it's him and you gotta make him stop." Romanoff looked down as she was silent knowing this was Hawkeye in his Ronin Persona "He's going back to japan and I want you there before he causes more damage, he already gave the heroes there trouble and if he gets arrested it's gonna prove that we can't be trusted and we don't want that..." Romanoff looked up "I'll see what I can do" she said as Rhodey ends the call making Romanoff start to burst in tears

She's been knew what happen to his family, but she didn't know he would go back to Ronin gimmick after all of that as a knock was heard at the door entering Steve Rodgers.

"You seem busy" he said, Romanoff then giving a bit of a sad smile looking at Steve "If you're gonna say that things will get better then I'm about throw a peanut butter sandwich at you" Steve Rodgers chuckled a bit at that as he sat down "You know alot of people here on earth are getting over it, Some people even move on...but not us." He said as he had a point for years and years they had stress over the fact that their close friends are still gone and that they'll never get them back

"Romanoff...let's just move on...its better for all of us, we can do of they wanted us to do and that's to fill their shoes...would you do that for them?" He asked as it took a bit but romanoff nods as she agreed that moving on is for the best as a pop up appears in front of romanoff of a interference at the front door, showing a projection of the front door with scott lang and his van "Um hello, this is scott lang! we met a few years at a airport in germany where the big fight happened, you know antman, I know that name before, Can you bust me in?"

_Japan 2023_

Midoriya was an adult now, pretty much at his 20s hearing a knock at the door as he appoached it peeking out the doorway "Whats up" he said looking at the older Todoroki holding up the device mei created "We found him...he's back..." Midoriya clinched his fist "tell everyone to gear up, he's not escaping this time" He said as he closed the door. Midoriya looked at Mt Lady who was sleeping in the room as he woke her up "get dressed, we're on Ronin's tail" Mt Lady grinned "Well why didn't you say so? LETS GO!" She yelled in excitement

_Avengers HQ 2023_

Scott was eating a sandwich "So basically that's how it felt being in the quantum realm, it may have felt like 5 hours in there, but out here it was 5 years." Steve crossed his arms "So what you're saying is that-" Scott interrupted "Yes time is different in the Quantum Realm than it did in the real world, so hear me out.. what if we use the quantum realm to go back to a time where these stones were still in one piece" Steve commented "so...like a time machine" Scott shook his head "No...its like...well yeah a time machine" Scott said with steve looking on "Alright... we're in" Scott looks at tjem confusingly...wait so you guys just believe me just like that" Romanoff stepped in "I get emails from a talking racoon, im expecting anything these days" Steve looked on "I need to go find stark..he knows what to do" Romanoff stopped him "dont go without me...I have to get hawkeye here before he causes trouble" Steve looked on as he pointed "Over there is the Quinjet, it'll take you to japan in an hour...make sure you bring him back here somehow...even if you have to knock the sense out of him" he said as romanoff ran into the Quinjet activating it and blasting off to the east

_Japan 2023_

A bunch of gang members were firing at something as Ronin appeared from the rooftop slaughtering any member he sees in a swift motion as he confronted the gang leader "you shall hurt no more people" Ronin said at the gang leader as he grunted "Killing lives?" he said laughing as it was a joke sarcastically pointing at all of his dead members "You're the one doing the killing, you're nothing but a murderer!" he said yelling charging at ronin as ronin slash his stomach. The gang leader didn't stop there as he tried doing it again but this time Ronin slashed his neck causing blood to gush making Ronin finish him off wipping off his sword with his sleeve as Ronin gets sent into a building. They arrived as Midoriya charged at Ronin who was caught off guard as he looked up to see Mt.Lady trying to grab her but shot a arrow into her palm causeing her to drawback her hand as Ronin dodged midoriya trying to run as he saw dabi and todoroki using their flames and ice to block his way but Ronin shot another arrow to destroy the wall of ice, Ronin struggled hard as he tried to avoid each and every one of them as they get him corner with all of them surrounding him. A person yelled out "STOP!" Ronin stood there recognizing the voice as he sighed removing his hood and then his mask revealing hawkeye as Mt Lady gasped "...Deku was right...he is hawkeye" Midoriya recognized the woman to be black widow "G-guys that's black widow..." Ronin turned "You shouldn't have come here..." Romanoff looked on with an umbrella covering the rain from her "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your family vanished...but me and the avengers have found a possible way to bring them back" She explained what scott told them back at the HQ telling every single detail "How would i know it will work...We have to talk to stark to see if it could be possible...your help is required..." she said holding his hand as he nods "...I'll give it a shot" romanoff smiled as Midoriya approached them "Excuse me...miss widow...me and my group would like to come too..." Romanoff looked on at the group "you guys had it the worst haven't you?" she asked

"Big time" Dabi commented Romanoff looked at midoriya "I heard what happened to your mentor...and im sorry...if you wanna help us make this work then you're mosy likely welcome" Midoriya smiles as mei approaches "if you guys needed help with technology i can help with that..." she said as she was actually serious not being her usual smug self as Hawkeye looked on at the group

"Well let's get going Captain america has an important meeting with someone..." midoriya tilted his head "Who?" Romanoff turned around "A old friend" she said as they took off back to the Headquarters

**Author's Notes: Another epic Chapter to go with this second phase of the Endgame Arc, now as of when the first chapter of the spinoff will arrive is tomorrow or maybe today if I have time,but that's all it for now, Thanks for reading!! **


	8. Chapter 6: Quantum Science

**Authors Note: wow finally the 2 worlds have finally crossover and now its time for some creative madness! Anyways reminder when you guys send Story requests please bear with me that I'm not doing your story straight away, I will eventually get to it when the time is right but will get back to you when I'm gonna work on it, now with that being said I'm gonna do a poll, it's a simple poll and nothing too serious, I was thinking since midoriya is a man ready to presuit a woman I'll do a poll of who will be shipped with izuku, the following women are:****Mt Lady****Mei Hatsume****Natasha Romanoff\ Black Widow****Nebula****Captain Marvel****and****Urakaka (yes shes gone in the snap but I'll make it work if this gets the most votes)****The poll will end in a week or a day depends on the many votes people pick,like if more than 20 people pick the same girls shes instantly the winner,so yeah enjoy the story**_Cabin 2023_

Stark was heading outside of the cabin presumed to be his new home as he approached a tiny doll house clapping in a Rhythm "Chow time, She made your favorite today" he said sitting down besides the doll house waiting "Earth to morgan, come in morgan" a little girl in a iron man mask steps out "I'm here to save the day" Stark looked on sighing a bit "What are you doing with that, that's your mother's anniversary gift...where did you even find it?" he asked as the girl took off the helmet "I found it in the garage" Stark looked down at her "of course you did, she never really wears the armor i get her...come on its dinner time" he said holding his daughter up walking to the entrance of the cabin. Before he does he looks right to see Steve, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Mei standing there, with Stark holding up one finger to tell them to wait a minute as Steve nods

"Wow I can't believe it! meeting iron man himself! I've been a huge fan ever since I was 4!" Mei said in excitement with Natasha looking over at Steve "you think it's gonna work?" she asked "We just have to wait...Scott you ready?" he said opening the van as Scott seemed asleep as he woke up suddenly "No more chores grandma!!" he hits his head against the ceiling as midoriya in the passenger seat looked on "He was asleep for an hour and a half" he said as Scott held his head in pain

_5 minutes later.._"No! no! no! Quantum Physics isn't meant to be temperted with the only reason why you survive is because you were lucky...and now you wanna come to me saying that if we go deep enough into the quantum realm to get the past infinity stones and you wanna call it what again?"

Scott stood there "Time heist" Stark repeated "Time Heist, so what even if we build suits to get into the quantum realm...how are we gonna navigate where we need to go" Steve gestured at mei as she walked up on Tony "I have a device which I call my baby! Its a navigation device that can help track something down depending of where they been the last hour...so what if we adapted this and make it a navigatior to get us where we are!" Stark looked on as he sat down "look...i know it may sound good on a piece of paper but its not as easy as it sounds...who knows how long this will be done, hell i dont even know this is even a possiblity when I dont whether or not time traveling exists!!" he raised his voice as Morgan came out sitting on starks lap hugging him "Mom told me to come save you..." Stark pats her head "Oh great I'm saved, cmon we need to eat" Stark looked at Steve "if you still wanna stay around my wife cooked dinner" Steve shooked his head "No thanks but thanks for at least talking with us about it" he nods entering the cabin as morgan looked back at them

"WHAT?! he doesn't wanna help?! but he's iron man, the guy who saved new york by throwing a nuke into a portal! why doesn't he wanna help?" Midoriya said frustrated out of his mind as Steve calmed him down "he's not gonna help but he's looking over the device mei gave him, so if we get a update he's done from there on out...he's got a family...and we can't change that..." they kept arguing as Stark looked out the window looking at midoriya. Midoriyas rant reminded him of Peter...who stark kept under his left wing and taught him for a long time to be a friendly neighborhood spiderman to a Spectacular spiderman! Tony then walked off going back to eating his plate!

Steve looked on "If he's gonna help we got a much bigger brain as a second option" Scott looked confused "Wait even bigger than his?" Referring to Stark

_ A Diner in new york_"Oh come on guys, you can at least have a bite, I'm not that hungry" Said Banner's voice showing that he was the hulk but something was different, he has glasses on with banner's usual clothing

"I'm so confused" said Scott Lang sitting with Natasha,Chris, Izuku and his gang

"I know right,I look more different, I'm wearing shirts now" Scott lang "Look i didn't really meant by-" Banner interupted "yeah i know i know im kidding" Scott then asks "What even happen with you?" Banner explained "5 years ago we had our asses kicked, everything went into a downward spiral,that's when me and hulk start to realize we both had it pretty bad so we discussed over it,and here's what i did i combined my brain with the brawn of hulk's and now look at me, the best of both worlds" suddenly a bunch of kids approached banner as banner turned around "Um Mr.Hulk could we get a photo with you please" Banner looked on "No problem little person" he said giving the phone to scott "Say green" banner says posing with the kids "Greeeeeeen" Scott snaps the photo as banner asks "did you get it?" with scott nodding as he asked "Want a photo with me? I'm ant-man..." the silence caused Scott to change his "I get it they're not Ant-man fans" banner then responds "No no no they wanna have a picture" They go back and forth as midoriya looked on sweatdropping with todoroki sipping on orange juice, and Dabi sleeping on his hand, and Mt. Lady eating a bit of eggs as Scott broke the awkwardness "take the godamn phone..." he said giving the phone to the kids as bannerbanner turned to the kids with them all saying "Hulk out!" the kids walk away as banner turns to Steve"Banner is there anyway you can help us on this experiment?" Banner looked on as he nods "Yeah i think i could make it work but no promises" Steve looked on at everyone "Alright let's get to work" they all stand up with banner paying the bill all of them leaving the Diner

_Stark's Cabin_

Stark was cleaning the plates as he spilled water over the shelfs cursing to himself as he started to clean all around as suddenly he saw something sticking out of the shelf pulling it out to show it's a picture of Stark and Peter back in 2017 as stark started getting flashbacks "**_You're not the only one cursed with knowledge"_****_"my only curse is you..." "what happens if people died...what if you died..that would be all on me..." "I was trying to be like you" "Stark there was no other way..." "The strongest objectives required the strongest wills" "when I'm done half of humanity will still exist...i hope they remember you..." "Quill i need you to listen do not engage...come please we almost got this off!!!" "mr stark...i don't feel so good...i dont wanna go...please mr stark i don't wanna go...im sorry" _**The flashbacks end as stark pants heavily. He looked up with determination going to his little room where he kept Friday with the device mei gave him as he started running hologram tests to see if it's possible to build a time navigator "Alright let's take this partical...and add to the device...run a test" the test started to run as in no time at all the test was finished, Stark can create a time navigation system as he sat back in shock"...Shit!!" he said happily as he heard a tiny voice behind him "shit..." as tony turns around to see morgan watching him the entire time making a shush gesturing "What you doing here young lady?" he whispers. Morgan said shit again as tony stopped her "Don't say that,that word was chipped from your mother" morgan looked on "Why are you up?" she asked "because theres important she going on and im trying to do something important" morgan looked up "like juicy pops?" she asked as Stark looks on "Yeah something like that" he carried morgan to bed as they ate juicy pops together "Dad...can you read me a bedtime story?" Tony looked on "Once upon a time you went to sleep the end" Morgan giggled "You say that story every time" Stark smiled "That always worked...don't worry tomorrow daddy's gotta go somewhere...get some sleep i love you" morgan looked on "I love you 3000" Tony smiled "I appreciate it...now got to sleep or i sell all your toys" he said closing door with morgan giggling

**Authors Note: I had fun doing this chapter because of how many times i think of these scenes when i think of the movie,basically began making the movie pace up a bit faster,Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 7: Getting to Work

**Authors Note: Yes i know...i know I've been busy all day, my birthday is coming in literally a week and I'm looking forward to getting some things done. But for now let's get to this chapter.I'm either gonna love it or i'm gonna hate for obvious reason *Cough* Fat Thor *****Cough***

_Avengers HQ 2023_

Everybody was at the main center of the building with Scott's van and with Scott with his experiment suit on "Alright just step in front of the of the machine and we'll get started" Natasha said point Scott where he needs to stand "Yeah hopefully you won't come back out with overalls" Romanoff looked on as she signaled to Scott "he's kidding he's kidding" they both turn around "Bruce what the hell?" she asked "Look this whole thing might be some sort of trick so its either he's not lying or I'm wasting my time" Midoriya bumped his shoulder slightly on the green guy "Hey have some faith will you? you'll being earth a big favor" Banner sighed as he turned around giving a big thumbs "Alright lets get to work" he says as he goes up to some buttons with controls "ok Lang I'm gonna send you 1 week early and then send you back a minute later you got that" Lang nods as he puts on his helmet "Alright traveling in 3-2-1..." he sends Lang into the quantum realm as they waited a minute "Alright bringing him back in 3-2-1..." they bring him back but he was...different. He was a teenager Ok. ok. a minor mess up but i can fix it" Romanoff asked "is that scott?" with scott asking "Yes it is me" Dabi was eating a bag of chips looking on "Puberty really didn't hit em that well" he said. Banner tried again as they bring Scott back but this time he was old "Sheesh and you would think people look the same when they're old, that reminds me i gotta search for crows eyes in the bathroom" Midoriya looked on "You're in your 30s Mt lady" she bonks him in the head as banner try again with scott coming back as a...baby

"Awww look at baby ant-man" Mei cooed as hulk then smack on the machine as scott return back to normal "Somebody peed my pants...but i don't know if it was baby me...or old me...or Just me..."

Bruce said happily "time travel! Look it may be a bit buggy but we see some progress,and to me i see this as an absolute win, well we can try again tomorrow, I'm gonna go to the kitchen to cook us some tacos" midoriya looked at steve rodgers "You guys go on without me, i gotta do something" he said leaving from the group joining captain America outside "...Hey...atleast we're on the right track" Steve looked at him "Yeah I know but...I'm just worried that even if we make this work...we still don't have time navigators to work through it..." suddenly they heard the screeching of a car as it pulled up in front of the HQ rolling down the window revealing to be stark

Stark looked on at the two "How did it go...let me guess he turned into a baby" Steve then asked "What are you even doing here?" Stark came out of the car putting a device in his hands "A full functioning...Quantum Time Navigator" Midoriya slowly turned into a big smile "YES!!!!" he said chuckling "We're gonna save everybody!!" Steve looked at midoriya "we don't know if it works yet so don't get to worked up" Midoriya nods "Yes Mr Rodgers" Steve then looked at stark who was opening the back of his car holding an object revealing it to be Cap's shield "I think this belongs to you.." he said giving it to me "Wait why?" Steve asked "I thought maybe we can do this...together...so if I'm doing that you can go without taking this" Steve smiled grabbing the shield "Well lets get to the group and annonnce it"

_15 minutes later_

Scott was outside about to eat his taco with Midoriya next to him as suddenly rocket's ship landed nearby blowing away everything in Scott's taco shell with Rocket stepping out with Nebula stepping out as well "Hey Broccoli kid you seen big green" Scott answers "He's in the kitchen I think..." Nebula then pass by them speaking on a earphone "Rhodey careful on reentry there's a idiot and a cute boy in the area" Suddenly warmachine landed in front of Scott scarying the hell out of him "What's up regular sized man?" he chuckles as Scott looked at his destroyed Taco with hulk passing by giving scott two more

_10 minutes later_

Todoroki looked down at rocket "Soooo...do you see a racoon on earth as your own" Rocket looked up "Nah...usually I don't think of it too much, I mean in space I had a friend named Howard, nice guy but I never told him about the Ducks here,he won't see it as his own people" Todoroki nods "ahhh I get it" he said understanding what he meant as Mt Lady noticed Nebula was looking at Midoriya for the past 10 minutes as Mt lady went up next to her "Cutie is he" she said trying to tease "Yeah...I want to be his friend" Mt lady raised a brow "Uh..why not fall in love and see him as a boyfriend or something or maybe have a 1 night with him?" Nebula looked over "My father never installed harmones into my data base, he said I was ready for men" Mt lady had an idea as smirks as she whistles to Mei who came over as Mt lady whispered in her ear with mei making a smirk coming over to nebula grabbing her hand "Nebula you want him to like you right...well I can help with that cmon" she said taking nebula to the invention lab

_15 minutes later_

Hulk was driving in the back of a truck with rocket sitting on the passneger seat with todoroki on the wheel "I can't believe you of all people want to meet Thor" Todoroki kept his eye on the road "I know I've looked up to him growing up, if this is my way of meeting him then count me in..." he said as they arrived in the new asgard

New Asgard was near a coast with it looking very cloudy but it was filled with many people including other asgardians that survived the snap and the thanos break in at thier ship "looks...homey" Rocket said looking around "Long time seeing you here" they looked right to see Valkyrie "Hey my old friend Valkyrie...Hows he doing?" she looked on as she sighed "Even if you wanna see him he won't come out unless he wants to get 'necessary' supplies" she said pointing at the barrels of beers and more "we just have to see ourselves" they said approaching the house knocking on the door as it slightly opened with them entering in

A voice suddenly called "If you're here for the bill I've already paid for it a week ago" it was thor as he past by barely getting a glimpse of him as the house smelled horrible as Thor turned around as Todoroki got a closer look his heart stopping as Thor appeared...to be Fat as Fuck "HEEEEYY Buddies!!!" he started him all as thor looked at Todoroki "Nice hair do and have you met my good friends korg and meik" Korg looking at them with a ps4 controller sitting next to meik "Hello fellas, make yourself at home...you can even connect to the Wifi" Banner looks on "No thanks anyways-" Korg spoke up "ooh...thor there he goes again calling me a dickhead...Noobmaster 69.." he said as todoroki looked on seeing Korg play Apex Legends (**Ha you thought it was gonna be fortnite, nah it can fuck off from the bottom of my heart**) Thor then grabbed his mic "Hey noobmaster its thor again, now if you don't log out of this right now I'm gonna find out where you live...Go to the basement your hiding, rip off your arms off and shove them up your butt!! Yeah go on and cry to your mommy you little weasel" he gave the mic back to korg as banner put his hand on thor's shoulder "look man...i know you've been depressed over thanos-" Thor looked up at hulk as he was upset putting a fist gently on hulk's chest "That name...you never mention that name..." Banner sighed "I know but just listen to me...you redo what you did" Thor sighed sitting down eating snacks as hulk explained everything to thor as he looked at banner "I don't know if i can do it...i don't have within me anymore..." Rocket stepped up "We have beer on the ship" Thor was silent "What kind are we talking about here?" he asked

_30 minutes later_

Thor was walking in with a Beer Keg in his hands as Tony walked pass by him "Out of the way Big Lebowski" with thor kept walking with hulk, mei,and rocket in a test room for the time machine as he was about to put in the suit "Hey Hey hey eas easy...do you know what this is?" "im being careful" "You're not being careful if we lose one of these we're done,there wont be no more, we have enough here to make 2 test runs" He accidentally turns it on making him small as he goes back to normal "...1 test run" thats when hawkeye walked in "Let me try.." he said with his arms crossed wearing the suit a minute later as they activate the machine making hawkeye go where he needs to go with the navigator as he appeared in a barn house going outside as he was outside his house he smiled hearing his family's voice as his watch was beeping telling time was up as he ran to the house but being too late as it sent him back as he looked on at the 3 of them "It worked..." he said as steve stood outside the room smiling

_meanwhile_

Nebula approached midoriya looking down at him with midoriya looking up "oh you must be nebula I'm Izuku Midoriya" he said holding out his hand as Nebula grabbed it "Nice to meet you-" Nebula started to walk taking him with her "u-um hello...where are we going" Nebula "Spoke to my room" Midoriya blushed "Wait what why? Um guys...a little help guys..." he called out as mei and Mt lady watched from the side"Girls! Girls!! Help me..." they both gave izuku a smug smile waving at him "wha- ok this isn't funny...! You 2 are behind this...whatever i did I'm sorry!! You can stop this! Girls!! GIRLS!!!" nebula threw him in as she looked at the both of them "Give us 30 minutes" She slams the door

**Authors Notes: I had fun with the chapter, The Thor part went very well and I'll leave it at that, Reminder second episode of Symbiotic Villain Alliance will come out today so look forward to it,thanks for reading **


	10. Regarding the Issues

**Hey guys, it's me and um I've come address that there's a few people who dislike my story, now I'm not gonna go "He's a hater" or go hate on him, no...sometimes people live to like and people live to hate, it's words like these that has me think i have to do better in these chapters, that's why critics exist, some of these reviews simply say I have grammar issues and yes you are correct, i stated it in a chapter and even when i go to fix it, there's still a little grammar problem that i didn't see,so thanks for telling me that, that righ there is telling me that i gotta be careful with my words but sometimes if it happens it happens, some writers that are very detailed and well written have a grammar error here and there, and i know that doesn't compare to me but hey it's my first fan fic what else could you expect? this person also said that my story isn't well written and some things don't go together and he said he watched endgame 5 times and O should know every line from the movie, Alright so let me say this,I only saw endgame twice and I'm planning on buying the DVD and when the DVD comes out I might do a remastered version of the story "might" but I also stated in my notes that some lines and scenes from the movie sometimes i wont know the lines and try to come up with my own, that's what I'm trying to do, I'm trying to do my best of making it as accurate as possible,as for the story the reason some things are out of place is because I'm trying to open my creativity a bit more and try out certain things to make them work as for the story, I'm making the story exactly how I think of it in my head i don't just rewrite the movie, I want to add a few things and see if people like it or not, like with the writer of No Hero Acadmeia that guy knew how to do a MHA x Venom crossover and he did it brilliantly and he was creative, I mean in his story he made Toru the reason of why the villains attack which goes to my next claim, YES i know its not fully confirmed dabi is todoroki's brother but if thats what the fanbase wants to conclude then I'll likely do so, I'm not trying to make a canon version of MHA, I'm trying to make a fun story for all of you and by the looks of favorites and follows i got this whole week that's how i know that what I'm doing is entertaining at least alot of you and that's why I wanna keep going, so like i said no hate to the reviewer you're gonna inspire me to do better in the story and I'll do so, but the thing about being horrible with the lines grammar and story, it's my first fan fic man at least give me a slight chance, I'm not saying to change your opinion, I think that you should keep watching and see what happens and if the story doesn't satisfy you then you can go on ahead and go search for better stories but if you atleast have interest in it or wanna help me with a few things in the story my DMs are open, so with that being said do not and i repeat do not hate on this guy, he's a reviewer but i just wanted to point out a few things that he didn't understand of what I'm trying to do, and with that being sad, thank you so much for read and see you in the next chapter after I wake up ****Update: to tell you the truth I'm gonna look over the story and try to fix it with the help of a friend of mine...also I've been thinking whether or not i should take a break but I'll give you another update if anything goes well or doesn't go well, hopefully my friend will teach me how to learn the ropes and make this story better for you guys and if not...I don't know maybe this'll be the only story I'll make...anyways Follow the story to check on any updates and thanks for reading...**

**Update: So I was thinking for a while and slept,and I'm just gonna try and continue the story,thank you so much for the support and the whole Midoriya thing it may seem like a harem yes but I just wanna see if people can be more open with the suggestions, Hell I would even ship somebody with Todoroki overtime but for now I think Midoriya needs someone so it can work for the story,The Symbotic Villain Alliance is still on hold for I do not know for how long but I'll give a update there if I have anything to say about the future of the story,Anyways once again thank you so much for the support and the story will continue soon...very soon **


	11. Chapter 8: Infinity Crisis Part 1

**Authors Notes: It's back folks, now that I have been taught a few things. I said it many times but quick summary, New literature, Better story, Grammar issues still visible. Also guys I would like many of you to write a review of what you think so far, also don't be scared to point out what I lack in these stories. one review I won't listen to are the ones that say: "This never happened in infinity war this is stupid" or "This never was confirmed in MHA, you make no sense adding this in". I'll say it once more "this" story is not canon to any of the 2 universes alright, so if i change a few things that's because I can, I never said I was Rewrite the entire story word to word, or follow scenes in a particular order, I never said this story was suppose to canon if you wanted a canon Storyline then you're gonna be disappointed enough said. Now enough of my ramblings, you guys want a story?! I fucking got you one let's get started!!!!**_Avengers HQ_

"Wait if we can just go back in time and find baby thanos" Rhodey commented with the other avengers in the testing room "You know just-" He started gesturing of choking a baby thanos brutally

Banner looked on "Ok first off that's sick and second off that's not how time works here"

Scott then spoke "What do you mean? I mean in all movies how it works is that we can go back in time, fix what happens and the future can go to normal"

Rhodey then started to count movies "Like all time travel in movies like back to the future, Bill and Ted, Terminator, Doctor Who-"

"Isn't that a show?" Scott asked

"Still counts, and that goes for other movies about time, what's so much different from ours?" He asked to Banner

Banner then goes in front of them "You see our time goes in branches, like basically a branches on a tree. Even if they link up together it doesnt make it the same branch of time meaning if we take a stone out of it's time and on this timeline it'll be like nothing ever happen" Banner explained

Scott looked on in total shock "So back to the future is bullshit?" he asked sounding like his heart got broken

"Pretty much yeah if you think about it" banner says as Steve Rogers looked everyone

"Get everybody in the meeting room, It's time" Steve said as he walked off

In the meeting room everyone was sitting down waiting on Steve as he walked in. They had projected screen showing each stone with it's name and appearance.

"As we all know we have to get 6 Infinity stones, Space, Reality, Time, Soul, Mind, and Power, each respecting Stone sitting in a timeline. Our job is to grab the stones, try to use them again to see if brings people back, we had atleast one encounter with these stones and we should reveal it's location in time. So...let's start with the Aether, Thor what do you know?" Asked Steve

Everyone turned around to see a sleeping thor with his sunglasses on

"Is he asleep?" Natasha asked staring on

"No I'm pretty sure he's dead" Rhodey joked but hope to god that wasn't true. A few minutes later they manage to wake him up.

" Ah, where to start? Um, the Aether. Firstly, not a stone. Someone called it a stone before. Here's an interesting story though about the Aether: My grandfather, many years ago, had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves. Scary beings. So Jane, actually, actually, actually Jane is a, is a old flame of mine. Uh, you know she, she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time and, and then the Aether stuck itself inside her, and she became very, very sick and so I had to take her to Asgard which is where I'm from and we had to try to fix her. We were dating at the time you see i got to introduce her to my mother...She's dead and um...oh and me and jane are not even dating anymore-" Thor was rambling on and on and on until Stark had to approach him.

"Thank you, you did your part...Now you want breakfast?" Stark asked the god of thunder

"No...I would like a bloody mary" he said

It was now Rockets turn as he stepped up "Quill said he stole the power stone from morag" Rocket explained of how he even knew about the stone

"Is that a person?" Scott asked looking at the raccoon

"No morag is a planet" Rocket answered

Midoriya then spoke up "Wait as in space?" he asked

"Aww look at it, it's like a little puppy, you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space little puppy? We'll go to space" he teased petting midoriya's head

It was Nebula's turn "my father got the soul stone from a planet called voldmir where he left the planet without my sister who turned out to be dead" she said explaining as everyone looked at her in silence

Rhodey raised his hand "Not it" he said quickly as now Banner, Steve, and Natasha were the only ones sitting there in the room

"We don't have that many Pym particals to get to so many places at once there has to be a way to get through" Steve said as they kept thinking

"Stark did tell me Strange said the stone has been in the Sanctum Sanctorum for years and years" Banner said as they kept thinking as natasha spoke up

"Guys...if we travel to the correct time, 3 stones are in new york" she pointed out as Banner stood up

"Shut the front door..." he said realizing she's right

_5 minutes later _

Everyone in lncluding Midoriya's group was walking to the time machine with their Quantum Realm suits all white with a Avengers symbol on the right side of the chest of the suit.

"Alright. We have a plan. Six stones, three teams, one shot. Five years ago we lost. All of us. We lost friends. We lost family. We a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each, no mistakes, no do overs. Most of us going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Lookout for each other. This is the fight of our lives and we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck." Chris said as Mei Hastume was operating the controls staying behind in case anything goes wrong

"He's pretty good at that" Rocket commented

"I know right?" Scott said in excitement

"Ok, you heard the man. Stroke those keys, Princess Bubblegum." Tony said making fun of Mei's hair

"Tractors engaged!! Good luck out there!" Mei yelled

Clint looked at his hand to see a small version of Rocket's Ship "you promise to bring that in one piece right?" Rocket asked

Clint nods "I'll bring it back no problem, I promise" They heard the machine starting

Mei started counting down "and traveling in 3-2-1..." The machine starts as each team travels to their objective time zone

Now it was up to the Avengers and the remaining Pro Heroes to go and save the world. But it won't be easier then they think and they will soon find out that these actions have consequences.

**Update Notes: I had the question that ehy would I even combine MHA and the MCU, if you're gonna ask that question then asking to other people who do crossovers, I'm not mad that you ask this question but it gets me a bit exhausted that i have to keept explaining in my chapters that this is not and i repeat "NOT" a Canon story between both of the worlds, am i missing a few key factors? Absolutely, but Endgame had many plot holes so i think me explaining of how that works of how MHA and the MCU are in the same universe will be very very complicated, that's why in so many stories that have these crossovers don't pay no mind to it, if Endgame couldn't answer it's plot holes then why should i? It's a fun story, not me rewriting the movie and just add MHA characters like they're background characters. Lastly don't say my story isnt gonna work out, if my story isn't working out "for you" then ok find a better story, but dont say its not gonna work out like everybody is gonna agree with you, it's either you like or dont like my story and if you don't like my story give me a good and actual advisable reason that can give ideas to become better and not go "Don't continue this story it's a mess" if you see it as a mess alright then that's what "you" think. Enough of my little rant, thanks for reading and leave a review whether you like it or not (give a good reason besides, the grammar and that trying to ask me to explain the plot holes) and see you next chapter **


	12. Update: The Future of MHA Endgame

**Woah!!! Ok Honestly, I don't know what to say, i never had this much love and support from a story before.**

**Alright so I know what you guys are asking, where have i been...well, As i stated in this story...I think, I will be putting the story on Hiatus because first things first, My story was just not professional unlike other crossover stories and i wanted to take a break on my writing...I'll be honest...I was really really really really regretting making this story, because so many scenes here from Endgame was just so lazy and inaccurate, I was kinda making myself look like a fool for inacurately writing this story, the more i thought of this story the more i wanted to avoid it...but I can't...so instead I worked on other stories to work on my writing.**

**I made a Crossover Character named Spider-Deku in _One for All Web Warrior _where I put my creativity to it's very best and it got so much praise, I then went to make stories that weren't even related like the Godzilla/Attack on titan Crossover, A panty and Stocking season 2 Fic, and so much more, so if you want more content i suggest you check those stories out if you're huge fans of Godzilla, Panty and stocking, and Attack on titan, some of them are complete while some others aren't.**

**I also want to apologize for being away for so long, I know you want the story to continue and I still have high hope into the story...even though i tried adding Lemons in there (And I still Regret that because I'm writing a story...Not a fucking Romance Storyline) That poll of the females is cancelled btw so ignore it.**

**Now...will the Story continue? yes it will, it got so many favorites and follows i pretty much can't leave you guys hanging especially after that cliffhanger, Now do note that even though i've seen Endgame multiple times now, i will still forget some lines because it happens but not all rewrites of movies have to be word for word.**

**When will it continue? After I'm done with my Electric Meltdown story (Which is a sequel to One for All web warrior so go check that out) So until then, I'll make sure to make this Story rise up once again...I got a better idea though...Would you want me to give this story a restart after its done so i can fix my mistakes? Let me know!**

**As for Requests...I'm sorry for people who wanted me to do such...I just couldn't get around to them...hell I didn't even have the thought of doing them, so once again I apologize for breaking your promises.****So yeah there's that, Thank you for giving the story love even with my noticable flaws and Errors, I promise you the Story will get better since I've had tons of practice and a beta writer (whos not from here) Helping me behind the scenes as well.****See you till then guys, and give my other stories a look, it might interest ya!**

**SEE YA!!!!!**


End file.
